Edificio sin cimientos
by El dodi
Summary: Ya estoy cansado de todo, ya no puedo seguir viendo cómo lo arruinas. te ayudaré una última vez conejo.
1. cansado

-entonces... dime que tal salió todo?- esa voz volvió a aparecer, en el momento más crítico. cuando el mundo se venía abajo, y la soledad se conocia cómo habitación

-Puedes callarte por favor? quisiera un poco de silencio...-

-Luego tal vez, pero hoy me tendrás aquí todo el día pequeño conejo...- Siempre fue petulante, pero hoy lo disfrutaba como nunca.

-Perfecto... Al menos podrías dejar de hacer sumbar mis oídos?-

-Esta vez no soy yo compañero, lo juro por mis profundo amor a-

-Si, ya sé, saltemos eso y ayudame a solucionarlo quieres?-

-Calmante un poco amiguito, que tu día se volviera una mierda no es motivo para desquitarte conmigo.- El bastardo lo disfrutaba, tanto que puede contener las risas entre las oraciones.

-Deja de actuar querés. disfrutas que esté así.-

-Puede que si, pero no es motivo para ser un imbécil conmigo. es decir yo no te hice nada, todo fue obra tuya.

Cómo la catástrofe del dia de acción de gracias.

El fiasgo del desfile de Leni

La fracstura del brazo de Luna antes del festival.

La humillación de Lucy frente a sus amigos góticos-

hhmm!...-

El cierre de negocios graciosos, lo cual fue darle un digno final a ese mal chiste si me lo preguntas.-

Basta...-

-eh? dijiste algo? porque realmente creí escuchar-

...-

Eso pensé. Dónde me quedé? a si, el favor que le hiciste a la comedia. qué siguio despues de eso? lo recuerdas no?

...-

No te hagas al difícil conejo, solo haces que lo disfrute más...-

podrá ser solo una voz, pero juro que sonrió al terminar la frase.

Lil...-

Ah si, faltaste al mejor momento de tu hermanita, y lo mejor fue que todo un combo! Defraudaste a Lily en su primera explicación fílmica, dejaste varada a Lana quien te esperó todo el día. Pobre, ella sólo quería un dia con su hermano... je, no creo que haga falta recordar lo que hizo Lola al enterarse que ayudaste a Lily en su proyecto cuando estaban peleadas, y que por ella también faltaste a su concurso.-

Detente.-

Estás orante ?! estamos por el final! y quieres que me detenga? Nunca!

Quién falta... Jajajajjajajja dios, casi olvido a Lori, pobre. la boda deseada, su sueño, su gloria, y tu echó toda la culpa! Y NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE QUE MOVER UN DEDO!

JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA...

DIOS, tu vida realmente es una mierda. casi hasta me compadezco.-

Pero sabes, no importa cuánto intentes solucionar las cosas, la culpa siempre cae sobre ti, aún si no hace nada en primer lugar. acéptalo, tu familia te odia, y solo te usan a su beneficio, solo para tirarte a la basura cuando seas inservible.-

-Basta! Esto ya es demasiado, incluso para ti!-

mi cabeza no me deja descansar del dolor, mi oídos parecen querer explotar en cualquier momento, y aún así tengo fuerzas para ponerle un...

Conque ahora si reaccionas. pensaba que te habías sumergido en la demencia, bueno, más de lo que ya lo estás.-

En serio crees que me quedaré a escucharte decir eso de las personas a quienes a-

¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME EN LA CARA LINCOLN LOUD!!- su vos se distorsióno, me siento pesado, y sus gritos no parecen tener fin.

NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA ESTUPIDA FRASE! PODRÁS MENTIRLE A MEDIO MUNDO, PERO NO A MI. YO TE SIGO A TODOS LADOS. VEO LO QUE VEZ, SIENTO LO QUE TU ¡¡VIVO CADA SEGUNDO A LADO DE TU MISERABLE Y PUTRIDA EXISTENCIA LINCOLN MARIE LOUD!!

NO TE OLVIDES CON QUIEN TRATAS, PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA BLANCA!-

-ELLOS SON MI FAMILIA, Y A PESAR DE TODO ME AM-

¡ELLOS NO LO HACEN! CARAJO!

ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ, ELLOS NUNCA LO ARAN, NUNCA LO HCIERON, Y NO EMPEZARAN AHORA...-el silencio reino por unos insipidos 3 minutos, pero, se le escucha agotado, casi comi si estuviera llo.

Si ellos lo hace, dime por que te obligarian a usar ésto...-No sé cómo, hizo que mi cabeza girará en dirección a un pedazo de tela marron que...

basta...- las lagrimas empiezan a surgir de mis ojos.

Lo recuerdas no?- su voz recupera temple, pero parece querer quebrarse cada que termina una frase.

Basta.- las lagrimas estan en mi camisa, en mi cama, en mi conejo.

Ellos nunca harian algo así, verdad?- se escucha enojado, y cansado, muy cansado.

P- por favor... basta- mis voz se quiebra, y siento que alguien me sujeta el rostro con unas pequeñas manos.

ardilla de la suerte-

¡¡BASTA!!-

no escucho respuesta...

El no esta, pero yo no dejo de llorar. me acerco al pequeño pedazo marron que quedo del traje, y lo tomo. las lágrimas no paran de salir, y me cuesta respirar.

**_PUM_**

Los golpes se empiezan a escuchar.

**_PUM_**

**_PUM_**

**_PUM_**

No dejo de golpear ese pedazo de traje, sin importar cuánto me duelan los nudillos, cuánto me duela la cabeza, o cuanto suba la intensidad de ese sonido tan característico de alguien al morir, en mis oidos.

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM..._**

Los jadeos se intensifican, mi vista se vuelve borrosa, mi cansancio me grita, pero no me detengo.

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM..._**

Me siento desfallecer, ya no siento mis puños, la bilis esta por salir y...

¡¡LINCOLN!!-

Todo se volvió oscuro, los gritos de una chica claman por alguien, alguien a quien juraría conocer, un tal \¡π(0\π...

-este es el último favor qué te hago conejo, disfrútalo bien...-

-quién eres tu?-

Yo? nadie en realidad, me llamo Lincoln Marie Loud-

**_no hace falta que lo digan, super clihe, lo sé. Hoy no fue mi mejor tarde para escribir. uwu bais_**

**_si encuentras errores, no me juzgues, ewcribir desde un celular que parece querer convulsiónar no es fácil qwq_**


	2.

Dónde estoy? Hola?- La oscuridad que envolvía todo el lugar era tal que, de no ser porque mis extremidades no fueran parte de mi, no sabría dónde están.

Hola ? hay alguien?- el eco de mis pasos solo era opacado por el se mi vos, resonando ante unas paredes desconocidamente lejanas.

_Lin... coln_...

Un débil gritó que casi paso por un llanto del viento, estremeció mis sentidos. por alguna razón estaba asustado.-¡¿Quien andá ahí?! Q-quien eres? ...- grite, y grite en busca de respuestas que nunca llegaron. mi gaste mi garganta hasta quedar sin vos.

_Linco... ln..._

El sollozo regresó, más fuerte y constante.

_Lin... coln..._

_... coln..._

_... inc ..._

Quiero gritar, pero mi garganta está seca.

_Linc..._

_Lincoln..._

_l... ln..._

Los sollozos se vuelven gritos que me aturden. No sé de dónde vienen, o que quieren, pero a cada segundo que pasa se vuelven más fuertes. tengo miedo, no se dónde estoy, o si quieren lastimarme, pero no ne quedare a averiguarlo.

_Linc..._

_Lincoln..._

_l... ln..._

Por mucho que corra los gritos no disminuyen, pero mi velocidad si. estoy cansado, mis piernas no pueden mas, siento que voy a vomitar, y eso no es lo peor. siento como si miles de brazos intentaran jalarme y enterrarme con ellos en la tierra.

...

No se que hora es, pero siento que pasaron años desde que me encuentro aquí. los gritos, los brazos, las sensación de de mil agujas en mi cuerpo... todo se detuvo hace algunas... horas creo, es todo tan confuso.

Hey, cómo estás conejo?-

...-

No me tengas miedo, no voy lastimarte. Pero tampoco me provoques.-

lincoln?-

Veo que al fin me recuerdas.-

la primera vez y última vez que vi a ese chico fue cuando llegue aquí, antes de que todo se tornará oscuro.

Dijiste que volverías en 5 minutos...-

Si, y eso hice, 5 minutos exactos.-

estoy tan molesto por su descaro, pero es el único que conoce este lugar.

-TARDASTE AÑOS! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR MIENTRAS TE LARGAS A QUIEN SABE DÓNDE Y HACER QUIEN SABE QUE!?- Al carajo.

-Hey, relájate un poco, que se te saldrá el corazón conejo. -

-Cuál corazón? ¿¡EL QUE EXPLOTO HACE 17 ATAQUES CARDÍACOS?!-

-Cielos, si que le haces honor a tu nombre, conejo. Bien, se que la pasate mal pero ahora relájate, tranquilizate, toma un buena bocanada de aire y exhala...-

Este tipo realmente es odioso.

No me mires así, ya me disculpé conejo.-

No lo hiciste.-

eh?-

Solo apareciste, casi me das otro ataque, y me pides que no me enoje, cuando CLARAMENTE TENGO MOTIVOS PARA ENOJARME!-

Bueno, peor es nada. Pero ahora que estoy aquí ya nada podrá empeorar.- esa sonrisa sacarrona en su rostro, es estupida sonrisa me irrita tanto.

Espera que te crea despues de lo que tuve que pasar?-

Es eso, o quedarte otros 5 minutos, tal vez 10.-

No tienes idea de cuánto-

-O créeme qué la tengo, querido.-

-...

... Bien, a dónde vamos?-

A despertar.-

eh?-antes de siquiera poder formular una pregunta el chasquido de dedos resonó por todas partes, ensordecedor, fulminante y familiar, abre paso a una luz cegadora y... nada. todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

Los gritos volvieron, el agotamiento, el dolor en mi cuerpo, mi cabeza a reventar, y los brazos. Todo ésto me es tan... familiar.

* * *

-Cómo está, Lisa? -

-Por décima vez, ¡el está estable!; Es decir, el está bien. Mira, se que estás preocupada, todas lo estamos, pero hasta que no despierte no podremos saber que sucedió, así qué por favor guarda silencio y espera como las demás afuera. Los estudios preliminares apenas terminan y-

-¡Las 2 guarden silencio!, ¿o no sé dan cuenta que Lincoln necesita descansar? -

-Lo siento Lori... es solo qué-

-Tranquila, lo sé, todas lo estamos, pero por favor todas guarden silencio y dejen trabajar a Lisa, y descansar a Lincoln.

-Lisa, ¿cuándo tendrás los análisis completos? -

-Si nadie me vuelve a interrumpir, los tendré para mañana.-

-Lo siento, no quise-

-Lily, esta bien, ok? ya no importa. ahora, alguien sabe dónde está Lucy y lynn ? -

3, 4 horas tal vez, el tiempo no importaba, nada importa mas que su copo de nieve, ni siquiera recorrer varios kilómetros en auto, avión, o helicóptero.

Al dirigirse a la puerta con algo de culpa, Lily dirige unas últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación del hospital. -Gracias por venir chicas.-

-nada es suficiente cuando se trata de la familia.- respondió Luan abrazándola antes de poder retirarse.- es lo que el siempre solía decir, verdad Lily?

si Luan, es verdad. - reanudando el abrazo, libero un poco la tención del ambiente. Antes de salir dió un vistazo de los presentes.

Lori estaba a la izquierda de la cama de Lincoln, Lucy dormida sobré el brazo de Lincoln, acaparando todo el lado derecho. La estrella música no estaba, aparentemente está "muy ocupada". Lisa está revisando continuamente el estado de linc, mientras Luan, hace lo que puede oara animarnos, y sin quebrarse en el proceso.

Unos fuertes pasos se escuchan a lo lejos en los pasillos, los cuales se intensifican a cada instante. un par de enfermeras gritan y parecen caer al suelo, mientras puertas y puertas se abren y cierran hasta qué.

DÓNDE ESTÁ?! - Solo una loud podria hacer tal desastre en un par de minutos.

Lynn, baja la voz, estamos en un hospital, lo olvidas?- la hostilidad se podia escuchar entre sus palabras, no tan arraigada al estar en un sanatorio.

ESO NO IMPORTA, DÓNDE ESTÁ?- ¡¿Por que ella está aquí?!, ¡debería de estar en un vuelo a Boston! dios, ésto solo empeora la situación.

Lynn, cálmate, el está bien. necesi-

¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, LASTIMARON A MÍ HERMANITO! Y AHORA SE EN... cuen... Lincoln...- nadie dijo nada cuándo entró, sabían que haría una escena hasta ver el estado de su hermano.- hay dios, hay dios, hay dios. ¡Lincoln!-

una cama de hospital, rodeada de seres queridos, reunidos ante un demacrado Lincoln Loud. vendas en los nudillos, tés pálida, suero conectado, cabello completamente desordenado, y un ambiente lúgubre a pesar del los esfuerzos de todos.

**_Hola, cómo están amores (específicamente a los 2 que les dejaron un lindo corazoncito a mis fics), espero que bien uwu._****_últimamente estuve con algo de tiempito libre(redundante si tomamos en cuenta el verano), pero sin algo dónde poder escribir.(de manera amena al menos)_****_Y con mi celular con único medio, bueno aquí estoy reescribiendo una y otra vez porquet esya cosa no para de darle infartos cada que ibtento escribir slgo, (ni hablar de la frustración por qué no guarda lo ys escrito.) pero, por fin pude "terminar ests cosa sin que me saltará una vens por los nervios._****_5 puntos en determinación_****_-49 en salud mental_****_si tengo algo de suerte podre volver s usar mi pc en la brevedad, pero de momento estaré perdiendo más cordura por lo masoquista wue soy._****_bais, hasta la otra, se les quiere mucho. besos, abrazos y un par de guiños sugetentes para todos ._**


	3. Lucy

Los sonidos de extrañas criaturas me asechan en mis sueños, con sonidos indescriptibles para el lenguaje humano. Los gritos de agonía de añejas existencias me atormentan a cada paso de mi existir, y los…-

\- "¿Perfecto, al menos podrías detener el zumbido de mis oídos?

Las paredes siempre fueron delgadas, y la privacidad que suponen proteger son un mero chiste en nuestra casa. Mi hermano, una vez más, vuelve a hablar con las mencionadas. Al principio lo creí divertido, cómo una mini versión de Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, pero los simples e inocentes monólogos, hoy ya son cosa del pasado.

-"Si, ya sé, saltemos eso y ayúdame a solucionarlo quieres."

Cuando le hice mención de esto a mis congéneres familiares, no se inmutaron. Los días pasaban y con ellos la cordura de mi hermano. Desde las más pequeñas, hasta mis padres empezaron a ignorarlo con la excusa de "dejarle espacio" … Patrañas. Nadie quiere afrontar las consecuencias de llevarlo al psicólogo, sin importar qué, porqué siempre es mejor que alguien se acueste en el alambre y deje pasar al resto, aún si él no quiere hacerlo en primer lugar. Un horrible pacto implícito inicio entonces, al principio todas opusimos resistencia, pero, poco a poco todas fueron cediendo, dejándome a mí, Lynn, y Lily.

-_Detente_.

Lynn cedió hace un par de meses, la presión por parte de casi toda tu familia puede romper a cualquiera, incluso a los mas… "férreos". lo bueno es que Lily aun y con la edad no sé une a ésta locura, se mantiene firme para con su hermano y-

-"¡_BASTA_

Con ese grito dejé de escribir, mi pluma cayó al suelo, y hay gotas de tintas en la alfombra.- ¡_EN SERIO CREES QUE ME QUEDARÉ CALLADO MIENTRAS DICES ESO DE LAS PERSONAS A QUIENES A_!-_._

-¿L-Lincoln?- Esas conversaciones están volviendo a empeorar, hasta ahora solo eran pequeñas peleas, pero hoy se esta volviendo bastante intenso.

-¿Lincoln? -salto de mi cama mientras el sigue discutiendo, y a cada paso que doy la discusión se torna extraña…

_-Basta..._

Mientras me dirijo a su cuarto puedo escuchar más de lo que quisiera oír.

-_P- por favor... basta. -_Está… ¿Está llorando?

-¿Lincoln, Lincoln estás bien? -Por mucho que alce la voz el no parece escucharme, está absorto en esa disputa. -Lincoln, ¡Lincoln por favor responde!

-¡_BASTA_!

Perdí el equilibrio por ese grito, parece desesperado, destrozado. No sé cuanto duro el shock, pero-.

**_PUM…_**

Unos golpes empezaron a sonar desde su cuarto

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

-¡Lincoln! ¡LINCOLN! -La puerta… la puerta está cerrada…

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

_¿¡_Desde cuando el hace eso_?! _

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

¿Por qué nadie está en estos momentos_?_

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

_-_LINCOLN POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTA. -¿Por que solo Lily y yo queremos ayudarle?

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

_-¡_POR FAVOR DETEN ESTO! -El maquillaje se corre de mis ojos, y comienzo a golpear la puerta en desesperación_._

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM …_**

_Los golpes parecen ceder en intensidad._

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

_-Por favor… Basta…_

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM _**

_-¿_Lincoln? ¿Con quien hablas? Por favor abre la puerta….

**_PLAF…_**

_-_Que… ¿Que fue eso? Lincoln_?_

No hubo respuesta alguna, el sonido de un peso muerto y sólo una respiración forzosa… -¡¿Lincoln?! ¡¿Lincoln estás bien_?!_

_-¡_Abre la puerta por favor! –"¡¿Que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer?! Los conductos de ventilación!"

Los nervios me ganaron, me tomo más de lo esperado subirme a estos con todo lo que sucede. Al llegar a su habitación sólo puedo gritar. -¡LINCOLN! -El terror que tanto busqué, la oscuridad que tanto amo… Me consumió. No puedo hacer nada mas que llorar, gritar, e intentar hacer que Lincoln despierte y, nada, no pude hacer otra cosa por mi hermano. Hasta que el Sr.Lynn llego y me ayudo a llevarlo al médico, Sólo ahí fue cuando recordaron tener un hermano. Sólo ahí Rita recordó a su "bebito". Sólo ahí Lincoln volvió a ser parte de la familia.


End file.
